degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:LIGHTSfan/Chadam (A spinoff of Chyler)- Chapter 1
Chapter 1 (FOR THE RECORD, I'M TALKING ABOUT ADAM TORRES) (ALSO, THIS IS THE ALTERNATE VERSION OF CHYLER, WHICH TAKES PLACE AFTER CHEY REJECTED TYLER IN FRONT OF ALL THE RANDOM EXTRAS IN THE HALLWAY.) Chey walked as fast as she could back to her house, dodging odd glances from the people around her. She knew that she probably made a mistake rejecting Tyler, but Chey didn't care at the moment. It was probably the right thing to do anyways. Chey walked with her head down all the way home, or at least half way, until she bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry." She mumbled without looking up. "No, it's cool. I should have been paying attention. I was just a little hyped up about getting home and playing my new video game." He said excitedly. Then, he noticed her up close. "I'm Adam by the way.". Chey looked up and saw his face. "Oh, I'm Chey, and you play video games? So do I!" Chey kind of lied. She was okay at video games, but they weren't really her thing. "Well Chey, I don't know if this is rushing into a friendship, but do you wanna come try it out with me at my place? I was supposed to use it with my brother but he kind of seems too wrapped up with his girlfriend." Adam said. "I would love too!" Chey replied a little more too enthusiastic than she meant to. On the way there, Adam and Chey got to know each other. They noticed they had a lot and common, and before they knew it, they were talking to each other as if they were best friends. Adam opened the door for Chey and she sat down on the couch. Adam joined her, and for a few moments, they just stared and smiled at each other. Chey took that time to notice every little feature on Adam. He seemed a bit….feminine? But, overall he was a good looking guy. It came to a shock when Adam asked, "So, you wanna try it out now?", because she completely forgot about that. "Oh, yeah." Chey gave an awkward laugh and took a controller. She was actually better than she expected, but still not good enough to beat Adam. "Well, I don't mean to kick you out, but my mom should be home any minute and it's gonna be tough explaining to her why I'm alone in the house with a girl." Adam said regretfully. But, Chey honestly didn't care. It was one of the best days she's had in a while. "No. It's perfectly fine. I had a lot of fun today. Can we do this again?" Chey asked. Adam nodded and smiled at her and Chey left. She giddily skipped home, almost forgetting about Tyler. When she remembered, her mood slightly went down. But, there was nothing she could do now. The past is the past. And Adam was her present. Category:Blog posts